Reading: Purpose of Living
by TinaKhoaNguyen
Summary: Adopted from lfonzo. Uzumaki Naruto has been missing for months with search efforts coming up empty. Now eight ninja, both living and dead, are transported to an unknown location to find out what happened to their favourite knucklehead blond ninja. Reboot/Rewrite of Naruto: Purpose of Living and Allied Shinobi forces read Purpose of Living.
**Tina's Note: I'm back! After such a long time of disappearance from this site, I finally back with the reboot of the Reading Version of my prize story, Narutp DxD Purpose of Living. Truthfully, this chapter was written by lfonzo, but he couldn't continue it (various problems with admin and Reading stories) so I decided to adopt it, making it the Reboot of my own Alliance Shinobi Force Read Purpose of Living. I hope that you will like it, and since lfonzo has officially become my adviser/beta/collab for this this story, I will definitely continue this story through his writing style, aka altering the original story a bit. It's not illegal on this site right? Since Purpose of Living is my story (the characters? Of course not), I can do whatever I want with it. That aside, I'm glad to be back! Read and Review. Oh, check out lfonzo's story Reborn as Issei ^^. He'll update Reborn as Issei sometime soon, probably in the next week or two (he's not abandoning that story). It's an extremely good one ^^. Tina... Out!**

* * *

It had been _months._

It was meant to be a routine patrol mission, something which was meant to last for a week at most. Considering that the Shinobi Union had been formed, the assignment was more a formality, a product of habit rather than necessity.

It was certainly not something which anyone had anticipated would pose a challenge for Uzumaki Naruto: Child of the Prophecy, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, everyone's choice for next Hokage.

And yet here the Elemental Nations found themselves, the blond knucklehead ninja missing.

Fingers had been pointed at first, all the nations blaming someone else, suspicious of their former enemies turned sort-of friends.

But the political merry-go-around had been quickly stopped upon a speech delivered by none other than Uzumaki's Naruto's rival-cum-friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

For the former avenger stood in front of the Five Kage, aware of the suspicious- and not unwarranted- stares and yet he was unyielding under his audience's scrutinizing gaze.

And Sasuke told every one of the members there that the blame game was the last thing that Uzumaki Naruto would have wanted. That what the Elemental Nations was doing was dishonouring their saviour's memory, that if they failed to cease and desist their actions, the Cycle of Hatred would continue, that _war_ was the inevitable result of what they were doing.

And the last thing Uzumaki Naruto would have wanted was a war fought under his name.

The Five Kage, moved by the words of the reformed criminal, quickly coordinated their efforts into finding Uzumaki Naruto.

Their efforts were dealt a significant blow, however, when Sasuke had offered to help broaden their search to other dimensions through the use of his Rinnegan.

Because, when Sasuke attempted to split the dimensional walls apart, to tear the fabric of time and space he _failed._

It was a huge blow both for the Shinobi World and Sasuke himself, when they realized that his visual prowess was _gone_.

His eyes had reverted back to their non-hax form.

Regardless of the setback, the Shinobi world continued their search.

It was here, though, months later on that Hatake Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha sat his mind drifting from the paperwork in front of him. Beside him Tsuande, the Godaime Hokage stood, her arms crossed in thought.

Leaning back on his chair, the silver haired man sighed, his hand coming up to rub his face.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. There's still no news about Naruto."

The purple haired girl standing across the desk sighed disappointedly. "I understand Kakashi-sama…I just wish we knew what happened to Naruto-kun."

"You aren't the only one…" Tsunade said quietly.

Hinata shook her head, murmuring a soft goodbye before turning to the door.

However, before she opened the door, a blinding red light suddenly engulfing the soft spoken kunoichi.

Kakashi stood in alarm and was about to grab onto the girl, however he found his motion halted a duplicate of the red light trapping him as well.

Next to him, Tsunade was experiencing similar problems.

With a bright flash, suddenly the trio were gone.

* * *

At the exact same time at a nearby house, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were sitting, talking to each other.

"Do you think we'll find him, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she looked up, the blinding sun reminding her of the heart and soul of Team 7.

"I don't know…But if Naruto was to be found he would have showed up in the village already." Rather than saying faux comforting words, Sasuke was his usual self. Direct and brutal.

Sakura simply slapped the black haired avenger on the shoulder, possibly dislocating it.

Sasuke didn't even flinch at the assault. "Could you please pop that back in, Sakura."

Sakura merely crossed her arms, ignoring Sasuke. The pinkette had grown up to be an empowered woman, especially after Sasuke had lost a large proponent of his skillset.

She wore the pants in the relationship and Sasuke knew it.

When asked privately, Sasuke would say that this was the punishment for all the crimes he had committed in the past.

The way Sasuke said it, his face void of all emotions made it very difficult to ascertain whether the Uchiha meant it as a joke or not.

Sasuke was about to ask his girlfriend again to fix his arm, the duo were suddenly engulfed in a familiar red light, taking the duo.

* * *

Over in the Pure Land Jiraiya was currently undergoing something of a amateur vasectomy at the hands of Uzumaki Kushina.

"-and that's for writing about Minato and I into your stupid books! And this is for corrupting Naruto!"

Minato was merely sitting in the background, a sheepish smile on his face.

The blond haired Hokage was not about to stop his wife; doing so would merely redirect the red haired woman's anger to himself.

And whilst Namikaze Minato was a brave man...he wasn't _that_ brave.

Suddenly, a familiar-to-us-now red light suddenly consumed the trio, taking them to parts unknown.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they were in a dogpile of bodies.

"WHAT THE-SHANNARO"

"My shoulder…"

"Maaa, can someone find my Icha Icha for me?"

"P-please g-get off me."

"…whoever has their hand on my chest. MOVE. YOUR. **HANDS**!"

"Can you fault a man for grabbing these bosoms of perfection?"

"Who has _red_ hair?"

"WHO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT MY HAIR -TTEBANE?"

"Please calm down…"

Eventually the group untangled themselves from each other. However, more shock was to be found when the members of the room looked at each other.

"Kushina!"

"Jiraiya!"

"Tsunade!"

"Minato!"

"Kakashi!" Everyone turned their heads, looking at the Rokudaime Hokage who merely shrugged, his eyes curved into his trademark smile. "Everyone was shouting everyone else's name. I felt there was some serious lacking of Kakashi love."

The other occupants in the room collectively snorted before introducing themselves to each. Ignoring the Rokudaime, the rest of the gathered started introducing themselves to each other.

Kushina instantly took a liking to both Sakura and Hinata, proclaiming that the latter was simply too _sweet_ to dislike whilst the former had, somehow, inherited the 'Uzumaki way'.

Or, as it was more commonly known, the ability to be in charge of any romantic relationship.

Minato could only smile nervously as he watched on.

The married couple were proud to hear Sakura and Hinata both talk about their son in such glowing terms, though they were obviously quite concerned upon hearing that Naruto had been AWOL for a few months.

Minato had met his son during the Shinobi War and knew that Naruto wouldn't go missing, wouldn't worry his comrades without a substantial reason.

Tsunade and Jiraiya, on the other hand, were busy cycling through a bizarre range of interactions including, but not restricted to, arguing, punching (on Tsunade's part), apologizing/begging (on Jiraiya's part) and making out.

The others made a point of looking away from the two, who were obviously trying to work out their sort-of lover, sort-of teammate, sort-of friend relationship.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had sat next to Kakashi, the duo attempting to analyse where they were.

Because, yes, the 'brooding duo' of Team 7 were just _that_ boring and well trained that they had immediately gotten to work rather than gawking at their should-be deceased predecessors.

The seven ninjas were however interrupted from mingling and scheming when red light suddenly erupted, blinding them. When the light subsided, a book had appeared on a newly materialized table and seven comfortable looking chairs. A lone LED TV floated nearby.

Six doors also emerged, the ninjas named written on each one (besides one which had Minato and Kushina's name on it).

Inspecting the doors cautiously, Jiraiya quickly learnt that the doors merely lead to bedrooms.

Shaking their heads, the attention of the seven ninjas suddenly returned to the book sitting on the table. Minato grabbed the book, reading the title aloud. **"** ** _Naruto DxD – Purpose Of Living"_**

The backs of the others in the room quickly stiffened, their attention solely on the book now.

"This book must be what tells us where Naruto is!" Jiraiya said, his eyes taking a calculating edge.

"Purpose of Living…I wonder what that means," Hinata added quietly.

Sasuke shrugged, his eyes not moving from the book. "It doesn't really matter at this moment. It would be best to read the book, learn what has happened with Naruto and see what method there is to return him to us." Stoically, the former avenger found a seat, the other ninjas following suit.

Minato nodded at the black haired boy, flipping over the cover onto the first page.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _(A cliff overlooking the Valley of the End.)_**

 **On the side of a cliff stood a handsome man, his silver hair shining in the glowing sun as a smirk of excitement grew on his face.**

 **The sight he had witnessed earlier was simply** ** _fantastic_** **; the sheer scale and size, the amount of destruction, the** ** _power_** **on display…it made the Great War between the three factions, two hundred years ago, seem like mere child's play.**

"Because that's not screaming that you are the bad guy, huh?" Kakashi said whilst shaking his head.

 **These Shinobi, these Kunoichi, these Samurai…their power was** ** _exceptional_** **. He could only wish he could command an army of these elite soldiers; the sheer military power he would possess, if that were to occur, would be irresistible. All the factions would surely bow before him in submission.**

"He must also be quite talented," Tsunade added, her arms folding under her chest. Jiraiya's attention was quickly diverted from the book to those bountiful bosoms as Tsunade continued. "To watch the Shinobi War without anyone noticing…"

"It isn't that unfathomable," Sasuke said quietly, disagreeing with the only female Hokage. "Our attention at the time was solely on the Shinju and Madara."

Minato nodded, agreeing with the sole Uchiha in the room as he continued.

 **However, even the power that was on display earlier could not compare to the titanic battle unfolding before him now. For those who stood before him currently –a black haired boy, his heterochromia eyes coloured purple and red and a blond haired boy, his face married by whisker marks- were surely the strongest beings in this dimension.**

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura and Kakashi. It was fairly obvious what battle the silver haired man was referring to.

The battle that _truly_ decided the course that the Shinobi World would lead.

The second fight between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto at the Valley of the End.

 **The ease they used their techniques was incredible, his attention once again drawn to the fight as the black haired boy materialized his** ** _Susanno_** **and released his** ** _Amaterasu_** **towards the blond haired boy. The mysterious man snorted slightly; the techniques the pale skinned boy was currently casually throwing around easily surpassed that of their namesakes.**

Sasuke puffed his chest out slightly; despite his ultimate change in personality, the black haired avenger always liked to be praised.

Even if he no longer possessed the powers being praised.

Sakura, who was sitting next to him, merely thumped Sasuke on the back, hard, beating the smugness out of him as Minato continued on with the story.

 **If the so-called 'Shinto Gods' were to face the technique for which were, presumably, named after them the result was inevitable and predictable.**

 **The divine deities would be nothing more than ants in a maelstrom.**

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that. "These so called Gods in that this man knows must be quite weak if even mere humans are able to defeat them…"

Hinata quietly peeped up, "I don't think so Jiraiya-sama…Naruto-kun at the end of the war was very strong…"

"Naruto managed to bind with the Kyuubi during the war and even attained part of the Rikudo Sennin's chakra…if push came to shave, Jiraiya, he could probably destroy nations on a whim," Tsunade said, continuing Hinata's argument.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…when Sasuke and Naruto fought at the Valley of the End the place was utterly destroyed…yet when they had that final duel between each other, they were already exhausted."

Jiraiya nodded at the explanation, though internally he was awed at the sheer strength that Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura suggested Naruto possessed. In his mind he couldn't really connect such an all powerful being with the little gaki that followed him around mixed onsens.

 **If the pale skinned boy was impressive, however, then the tanned, blond boy simply surpassed reality. His techniques, which the man realized the blond was releasing in an exhausted state, were even more divine; the so called** ** _Rasenshiruken_** **and its variants would undoubtedly destroy any being foolish enough to be within its vicinity, his ability to use and withstand the effects of Senjutsu were unparalleled.**

"Rasenshiruken? Senjutsu?" Jiraiya interrupted. Kushina also looked very interested.

Minato smiled, as he practicably glowed in pride. "Yeah…didn't I tell you guys?

Jiraiya and Kushina shook their heads, no.

"Naruto completed it; the Rasengan. And, Sensei, he managed to take Senjutsu further than either of us ever could."

Jiraiya and Kushina smiled, proud of Naruto.

 **Even the most wise and experienced of Youkai, the only beings in his own dimension which used Senjutsu, could not control the energy of the world with such elegance, such grace as this young man.**

"So…Senjutsu can only be used by these Youkai, wherever this mysterious guy comes from…"

"What are Youkai, though…?" Hinata asked quietly.

The others shrugged at the question, not sure themselves.

 **It was almost as if the world clung to him like an old lover, as if even Mother Nature was willing to bend over backwards to conform to the blond's will.**

 **And if that was not enough, the power the whiskered blond housed was simply extraordinary. The evasive man had heard about Yasaka (who hadn't), the leader of the Youkai faction and the 'strongest' Kyuubi with strength that could rival a dragon king. But this…Kurama, this Kyuubi made out of pure chakra, would undoubtedly crush its more feminine compatriot.**

"So…these youkai are _actual_ tailed beasts and not masses of chakra if this is any indication…"

 **The converging of the blond's chakra and the fox's pure power was certainly a highlight in this war, the mysterious man reflected.**

Kakashi smiled, remembering the moment where his student had come, his new powers in tow, and saved himself and Gai from the collective destructive power of seven Bijudama.

 **But what** ** _really_** **set the blond apart wasn't his martial strength; rather it was his strength in character, his inability to be corrupted, his refusal to go back on his word, his ability to empathize with everyone and everything.**

Minato and Kushina smiled at each other; the couple couldn't be more proud of their son, what he achieved and his attitude to life.

For Naruto was certainly the best of both of them, a true gift to the world.

"I love you, Minato…"

"I love you too, Kushina…"

 _We love you, Naruto._

 **This boy's ability to talk, to change others so that they changed their world views, to make others give up their life ambitions, to even convince a being of pure malice to see him as a friend was** ** _indescribable._**

Jiraiya gave a side look at Sasuke, remembering the younger man's more…rebellious years and contrasting it with his own relationship with Orochimaru.

If the fact that the Uchiha was sitting here, content with life, was any indication it would seem like Naruto had even beaten Jiraiya in that aspect.

 _You truly were the Child of Prophecy, Naruto...now maybe I should start writing that book about you._

 **A sinister smirk grew on the man's handsome face as a he experienced an epiphany.**

 **If he could subjugate this boy under his command and bring him back to his world then the war would be easily won.**

 ** _Now…where was that book about dimensional transportation…_**

"So that's why Naruto disappeared…" Tsunade cursed. She could only hope that this obvious agent of evil wouldn't turn her favourite gaki into anything sinister.

"There's certainly nothing good about this guy…" Sakura agreed with her shisho.

"But Naruto-kun won't be controlled…he is the strongest out of us all…in both mind and body…" Hinata added quietly, her confidence in her crush standing strong.

 ** _(An unspecified amount of time later)_**

"Maybe, we'll see where Naruto has gone," Minato muttered, his mind still trying to deduce where his son had gone.

 **"Rias-sama… Please, you have to slow down!"**

 **"No way, Enku!"**

"Whoever this Rias is, she is quite a happy child isn't she?"

 **The cheer voice echoed around the busy marketplace of Lilith, causing some of the more curious residents to poke their head inquiry.**

 **They were met with the towering figure, the horse-like creature easily surpassing two metres, its body covered in red scales rather than fur. To complete the imposing physique, its face resembled that of a red Asian Dragon.**

Suddenly the TV switched on, showing the gathered ninjas the appearance of Enku, who gasped collectively, never before seeing such a unique creature.

 **However, its current course of action made the creature seem inherently less dominating, less intimidating than what its outer appearance typically demanded.**

 **For the creature was, with an exasperated expression on its face, chasing a cute girl of about eleven or twelve, her crimson hair trailing behind her, her aqua eyes shining with happiness as she skated cheerfully through the streets.**

The TV switched images, showing them the cute crimson haired girl in question. Jiraiya's hand twitched towards his notebook, upon seeing the beautiful girl but the white haired man stopped himself.

Jiraiya on the Sannin was many things but a paedophile was not one of them. That and Tsunade was currently watching him very closely.

Kakashi sighed in disappointment; he would have really liked to read any story about a red head in his beloved series.

Even Sasuke had twitched minutely at the image of Rias.

Sakura, on the other hand was looking between her own small chest and that of the crimson haired girl on screen. After a few looks, a dark cloud of depression visibly appeared above her head.

 _How could an eleven year old have a bigger chest then me…_

Hinata came and patted the pinkette's shoulder in comfort, though it only made Sakura feel worse about herself as the soft spoken kunoichi's bosoms was now also within sight.

 _Everyone has a bigger chest then me…_

Minato and Kushina, in the meantime, were merely exchanging various looks at each other. It was something of an open secret that the Yondaime and his wife had intended on having a large family and Kushina had always wished that one of her daughters would inherit her red hair.

 **Unaware bystanders and unmindful passers-by jumped out of the way frantically as the girl veered around them; the 'victims' of the unwanted surprise, rather than yelling and swearing at the girl, merely smiled and laughed at the common scene.**

 **Everyone had heard that the de facto leader of the Underworld had given his beloved sister roller skates for her birthday.**

 **For that cute, crimson haired girl was none other than Rias Gremory; heiress of the Gremory Family and sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the leaders of the Devil faction.**

"So…Rias-san is a devil and the heiress of a huge family and she's the sister of one of the Devil leaders…" Hinata said, feeling somewhat shocked at the fact that such a cute girl was a devil.

"Huh…must be why she's so pretty…so she can seduce people," Jiraiya said as he began writing in his book.

Tsunade eyebrow rose as she crossed her arms dangerously. "I thought you didn't write about minors, Jiraiya." The white haired man looked up, holding his arms up in a silent plead of innocence.

"Oh! I'm not writing about her! It's just this concept of devils have given me some ideas…and even in the Pure Land I have quite a large fanbase, Tsunade-hime!"

Upon hearing that his favourite book series was still being serialized in the Pure Land, Kakashi quietly reflected on how _nice_ his life had been.

 **The creature manoeuvred its way around the street in a way that its size would suggest was impossible, being Enku, one of Rias' caretaker and Maou Lucifer's Pawn.**

 **The cute girl continued screaming in happiness as she kept on sliding through the streets of Lilith expertly for the first time. Weeks of practice at home whilst being supervised by Enku was deeply frustrating for Rias and she had ultimately decided to rectify the problem.**

"Awww, she reminds me of when I was young!" Kushina happily cooed.

Jiraiya snickered leaning over to whisper in Minato's ear. "Then I guess that Rias will grow up to scare men everywhere."

Needless to say the Super Pervert was nowhere near quiet enough and was quickly put in his place by the fist (and terrifying presence) of Uzumaki Kushina.

 **And alas her plan worked, which was why she was here, away from the sometimes stifling watch of her brother's Pawn.**

Hinata nodded silently, knowing exactly what Rias must have felt.

For it was due to a similar thought that had led to the purple haired heiress meeting Uzumaki Naruto for the first time, in that park so long ago.

The girl sighed quietly, her hand moving to her pocket where two knitting needles lay.

 **The only thing that could make this moment more perfect would be if her best friend Himejima Akeno and little Koneko-chan were here with her now.**

 **But the duo were currently training at her brother's castle and no matter how much she pouted and whined, her parents didn't let them play with her until after dark (which usually only meant a couple of hours a day).**

Kushina turned slightly to Minato, knowing that if they had lived past the day their son was born that her husband would have likely fallen victim to any pouts or whining Naruto would have used to get his way.

Not that she would have done much better, to be honest.

Naruto was just too _cute._

 **She** ** _understood_** **that her parents just wanted Akeno and Koneko to be strong, both for themselves but their lack of time together greatly.**

"Good…wouldn't want the girl to be too spoilt, now would we," Kakashi murmured under his mask.

 **However, Rias was young and logical reasoning was not always something that she subscribed to. The cute crimson haired girl was sure that if she went out into the big world (like she was doing now), she would find a knight in shining armour who would protect her from everything (her Inner Otaku may have more influence over her mind than usual after she watched a popular romance anime recently).**

"Tsunade~! I'll be your knight in shining armour too~! Just share with me your love! And your bosoms!"

Jiraiya's wandering arms were promptly twisted into a painful lock, ensuring the safety of the feminine population for a few minutes.

 **That way she, Akeno and Koneko would always have time to be with her; and she would gain a new friend too! It was simply a win-win-win situation.**

"More win for little Rias then anyone else, though!"

Jiraiya was once again put in his place, this time by Kushina, for perverting the dreams of a little girl.

 **Slipping into a narrow alley way to hide, Rias waited until Enku rushed past, none the wiser. Now with Enku off her tail and her parents' lack of supervision, Rias could do whatever she wanted.**

 **First thing was first, though; she had to hide her identity which meant somehow changing her distinctive red hair. Taking out a ribbon which Akeno had leant her and a cap; she placed the items on top of her head, angling the latter piece of apparel in such a way that it obscured her face.**

Sasuke nodded slightly. "It would seem like the Gremory are quite popular amongst people in the Underworld if its citizens can recognize them by their red hair…"

Kushina smiled in agreement. "Yeah! Sort of like the Uzumaki!"

"I hope they aren't too much like the Uzumaki…" Kakashi said under his breath. "I don't think this multi-verse needs another Kushina."

 **Being the heiress of a Pillar Family was a huge burden for the red haired girl and she had, ultimately, matured slightly faster than her peers, learning many of the important responsibilities required of her.**

Sasuke, Kushina and Tsunade all grunted in understanding. The trio had, as sole survivors and sort of-heirs to their respective clans, experienced something very similar to what Rias was describing.

Hinata, simply stayed quiet, too polite to grunt.

 **However, even if she was a mature eleven year old, she was still, at the heart of it, an eleven year old.**

"It's good to see that despite her responsibilities that little Rias is still, at the heart of it a child…" Minato smiled.

"Yes…it is only fair to see that children are allowed to be children…" Hinata added, the purple haired girl's mind flashing back to her own less than fantastic childhood.

It was nice seeing children being allowed to be innocent.

 **And like any eleven year old she sometimes just wanted to have fun, to interact with people her age. She always shared a bed with Akeno (in a way that was strictly platonic)-**

Jiraiya slightly deflated at that, the others giving the Super Pervert the evil eye.

Besides Kakashi who also visibly deflated.

 **-and the female duo talked a lot, the topics of their discussions ranging from typical 'girl' topics such as boys and fashion to serious matters of the heart, before exhaustion took them to the land of dreams.**

 **As she continued to be lost in her own little word, Rias rolled forward on her skates, her mind ignoring her surroundings.**

"She's going to run into something…"

 **It was thus inevitable when she ran into a boy crossing the street.**

"See!"

 **Before she knew it, Rias felt her head crashing into the boy's stomach, knocking the two of them to the ground with her on top. Groaning in pain at the impact, Rias lifted her head up as she opened her eyes and came face to face with the boy she had crashed into, his eyes closed in pain.**

"Ohhh…I can sense sparks flying~!" Kushina squealed.

Jiraiya nodded, writing down the scene. Whilst cliche, the great white haired author could certainty appreciate the trope's effectiveness in drawing in the reader's attention.

Love at first sight was always something that everyone could love.

 **Her father always said she had a hard head.**

"For some reason I don't think he meant that literally," Jiraiya said under his breath as he looked at both Kushina and Tsunade from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke nodded his head slightly as he looked at Sakura. The dark haired man promptly got smacked in shoulder (again).

 **Rias didn't know if he had meant that literally, but it seemed that the boy underneath her would certainly argue that he did.**

 **"C-can you get off me!"**

 **Rias' cheeks reddened in embarrassment as the girl suddenly became** ** _very_** **aware of the compromising position she was in. As a result when Rias got up quickly, she forgot about her roller skates thus causing the aqua eyed girl to fall straight back down-**

 **-in an even more compromising position, if that face-like wriggling object underneath her cute butt was any indication.**

"Wouldn't I like a cute butt in _my_ face? Why don't these things happen to me, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

He promptly got hit the face in response.

 **"S-sorry! I'm very sorry!"**

 **Standing up, mindful of her roller skates this time, she inspected the boy she bumped to make sure he didn't, somehow, get any broken bones or major external injuries in the collision.**

 **The boy in question, whilst likely no older than her, was slightly taller than Rias, his blond hair shining bright and golden, his blue eyes reflecting the world clearly like they were tranquil bodies of clear water, his cheeks adorning three distinct whisker marks.**

"That's…Naruto!" The reading ninjas gasped collectively, as their attention doubled.

It seemed like their initial observation was right; this book had the answer to where Naruto ended up after his disappearance.

"Though, why would Naruto be a child again," Kushina said, voicing another mystery that was unveiled to them.

 **All in all, the boy looked very, very cute. Like some sort of foxy plush toy.**

Hinata blushed, internally agreeing with Rias.

 **It was due to that cuteness, that Rias unconsciously touched those cute whisker marks.**

Hinata blushed deeper as one of her secret fantasies was mentioned.

 **"Hey…!" The boy jumped back, his hand coming up to protect his cheeks from the unexpected (though not entirely unwelcomed) touch. "What do you think you're doing?"**

"Ohhh! My son is just so cute!" Kushina squealed as a little Naruto, protecting his cute cheeks was shown on screen.

And it was true; the little Uzumaki Naruto on screen was definitely one of the cutest things in existence.

 **"Oh, sorry…!" Rias smiled, embarrassed, as she withdrew her hand back to her side. "Sorry for bumping into you!"**

 **"Oh that's fine. Don't worry about it…umm…"**

 **The duo suddenly fell into an awkward silence before it finally hit Rias that the blond was trying to ask for her name. The crimson haired girl quickly tried to think about anything as she was reluctant in giving her real name (if she did, Rias was sure Enku would find her and end her little adventure).**

 **"Akeno! Himejima Akeno!" Internally Rias wanted to facepalm; she had a multitude of names to choose from and she went with her best friend's name.**

Jiraiya snorted at that. Even though he was a Super spy he had been in more of those types of situations then he would like to admit.

On one particular mission he managed to convince the village he was 'Uchiha Madara' for a week.

Needless to say, Uchiha Madara is still currently revered as the 'God of Love Making' in that particular village.

 **Nothing to be done about it now, the cute heiress thought. It was all or nothing now; she could only wish that the whiskered boy in front of her never ended up meeting the real Akeno.**

 **"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy, whose name Rias now knew, smiled warmly at her. "So…Akeno-san, what are you doing around these parts? I hope you don't have a habit of bumping into people.**

The ninja in the room collectively snorted besides Hinata who merely giggled demurely behind her hand.

 **The redhead's cheeks reddened once again, her foot scuffing the ground as she looked down in embarrassment.**

 **"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."**

 **"Don't worry about it!" Naruto's warm smile continued to be on his face, never leaving, as he looked down at the expensive roller blades. "Do you come from a rich family, Akeno-san?"**

 **"Yeah, isn't it great? My brother bought it for me; for my birthday!" Rias smiled and expertly skated a perfect circle around the blond. The beautiful, magically enchanted skates were her favourite presents ever.**

 **No matter how much Rias didn't want to be compared to her unwanted fiancé, Riser Phenex, she had to admit she acted a bit like a spoiled and pampered individual when she had seen the beautiful skates whilst window shopping.**

 **"Having a family, huh…I guess that would make anyone happy…" Naruto said, smiling sadly as he began to wander off aimlessly.**

Kushina's eyes teared up as she hugged Minato. The red haired woman was saddened that her son, even in his second round at childhood couldn't feel Minato's and her love first hand.

 **Rias, whose attention now swapped from the blond's face to his clothes could only conclude that, given the boy's torn apparel, the dirt smeared all over him, his thin body, that the whiskered pre-teen was obviously an orphan.**

Kushina's eyes teared up even more, her hug on Minato tightening as she heard Rias' description of her son.

The others in the room , too, was saddened upon hearing that Naruto had, after all he had done, been forced to revert back to his old unappreciated self.

They could all agree that Naruto, a person who had done so much for the Elemental Nations didn't deserve to be forced back into a parent-less, unloved childhood.

If they had their way, Naruto would be revered, would be their next Hokage.

 **Saddened by her find, Rias quickly skated forward to catch up with the blue eyed boy.**

 **"Wait!" the crimson haired girl shouted, successfully making the blond stop in his tracks. "How about you and I go somewhere for a bite to eat?"**

 **Seeing that Naruto was about to shake his head and refuse her offer, Rias quickly grabbed the cute blond's hand, tugging him towards a nearby food hawker. "Don't worry about money, I'll pay!"**

"I hope she's brought enough money…that kid can eat someone out of house and home," Jiraiya said as his hand patted his wallet protectively.

 **Given how she wanted to escape from Enku, Rias logically had carried some of her saved up pocket money with her.**

"That definitely won't be enough!"

 **Naruto could only oblige the offer out of sheer politeness.**

 **While eating, Rias and Naruto talked about everything under the sun.**

"Huh...looks like she is pretty rich to feed Naruto..."

 **The aqua eyed girl, however, was mindful to never divulge too much about her family both due to Naruto's own situation and Rias' own subterfuge.**

 **Despite that, though Rias had never felt so comfortable, so** ** _free_** **when talking with someone. Sure; the Gremory heiress had great friends and confidants in Akeno and Koneko but even** ** _they_** **had their little secrets, things that Rias couldn't share with them.**

"Everyone has their secrets…" Sasuke said quietly.

 **Despite their friendship and the fact Rias trusted them, even they were not always able to set the heiress' mind at ease so easily.**

 **Naruto was not only understanding, sympathetic to her admittedly petty complaints and childish desires but was able to make her laugh at appropriate times, able to help her out with problems which she wouldn't even share with those she'd know for much longer.**

"That's Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly. Sakura wrapped an arm around her purple haired friend in comfort. The pinkette knew that out of everyone alive, Hinata was definitely one of the people who were most saddened by Naruto's disappearance.

If Naruto had remained in the Elemental Nations, Sakura was sure that he would have ended up truly _appreciating,_ truly understanding of the love Hinata had towards him.

 **She felt a sense of** ** _trust_** **with the blond that was, frankly, foreign. As the heir to a powerful political player, Rias had been reminded over and over, to be careful with whom she trusted.**

 **Which usually translated to not trusting strangers.**

"Oh, I'm sure my Naruto won't be ungentlemanally towards you Rias!" Kushina said, her chest puffed out in confidence.

Suddenly the red haired woman snapped her head around quickly catching Jiraiya staring at her chest shamelessly. "And if he is, I know _exactly_ who to blame."

 **But the crimson haired girl simply couldn't** ** _help_** **it. Naruto was the most kind, the most sincere, the funniest person she had and will ever meet.**

Hinata smiled, agreeing totally with the crimson haired girl.

 **And so Rias didn't realise that whilst they talked time had flown by, the sun already saying its daily goodbye as it sunk into the west and the moon rising high in the sky, winking a greeting at them.**

 **It greatly saddened Rias that she had to say goodbye with her newest friend; the only friend she possessed that saw her for more** ** _whom_** **she was and not** ** _what_** **she was.**

Sasuke hummed softly in understanding. Between his own defection from Konoha and the Uchiha Incident, he had felt something similar. His admirers and supporters at the time only did so out of the fact he was the last remaining Uchiha.

He didn't like to admit it but the crushing expectation from Konoha (along with his own thirst for revenge and Naruto's unnatural growth) was one of the reasons he left.

Reaching out, the former avenger grabbed onto Sakura's hand. It had taken a long time but the pinkette had convinced him that she was different from those yes-men, that she really did love him from the depths of her heart.

Sakura merely gave him a understanding smile, as if she knew exactly why he was reaching out to her.

 _You know me too well, Sakura…_

 **Sure, the alias might have been a factor in that occurrence, however Rias was sure, like she was sure that anime was a lifestyle, that Naruto's opinion of her, how he treated her wouldn't have changed even if the blond knew her real name.**

"Naruto-kun won't be nice to people for his own gain…" Hinata said softly.

 **But, alas, it was time to leave, time to say goodbye.**

 **"Well…Akeno-chan, I guess it's about time we say goodbye," Naruto said, a smile which conveyed warmth and sadness gracing his lips. "Thank you for the meal…you really saved me today."**

 **Rias could tell that Naruto didn't mean that in a figurative sense.**

"I wonder what Naruto has gone through, there if he was really starving to death…" Minato murmured under his breath. Beside him Kushina frowned as she cracked her knuckles.

 _Whoever that silver haired man is, he better be ready for a beating!_

It was a sentiment shared around the room.

 **The crimson haired girl, however, quickly grabbed onto Naruto's wrist as the boy prepared to leave. "You don't have to leave, though, Naruto-kun! I can bring you home and…"**

"She sure does like Naruto…" Sakura said.

 **Naruto however, brought a free hand up and placed it gently over Rias' lips, telling her to stop talking. "It's fine Akeno-chan…" Naruto said, pulling his imprisoned hand out of her grip. "Someone as elegant, as dignified as you shouldn't hang out with someone like me…you don't have to worry about me –ttebayo!"**

"Annnd of course…I thought I slammed it in his head that he should never say no to a pretty lady!" Jiraiya said, tears streaming down his face as he lamented his failure as a male role model to Naruto.

Everyone else in the room could only thank the gods internally that Naruto managed to stay relatively uncorrupted on his training trip with the biggest Pervert in existence.

 **Rias looked saddened, her hands coming up to, once again, grab onto Naruto's, to prevent the blond from leaving here.**

 **From leaving** ** _her_** **.**

"Naruto has made quite the impression on her!" Kushina said proudly. Despite only reading about her, the red haired woman had already begun to like Rias.

The little crimson haired girl obviously cared greatly for her son.

 **Seeing tears welling up in Rias' eyes, Naruto scrambled, his mouth moving on its own. "D-don't cry! How about I make you a promise? Just don't cry!"**

"I'm a failure of a teacher! To have a student who would make a girl cry!" Jiraiya cried his hand thumping the ground in disappointment.

Tsunade sighed as covered her face in embarrassment.

 **Rias' eyes looked up into Naruto's blue ones, hopeful.**

 **"How about this? If you have free time, you can come out and play with me again…I'll wait for you; even if you don't come tomorrow, I'll wait for you, again and again until we see each other again, Akeno-chan!"**

 **"P-Promise?" Rias asked, wiping her tears whilst bringing up a pinkie finger in a silent gesture of confirmation.**

"Those two sure are cute!~" Sakura squealed at the scene.

 **"I never go back on my word," Naruto said, his own pinkie finger curling around her's in what was, to him, a binding contract. "Think of this as…a see you later rather than a goodbye."**

"Oh! At least he knows how to use good lines like that! That was smooth!" Jiraiya said, writing notes in his notebook.

 **After bidding the blond haired boy a fond see you later, Rias headed home.**

 **To say her parents were angry when she walked through the door past midnight was an understatement. Being (typically) responsible parents, the older Gremory couple scolded little Rias about running off without supervision, forbidding her from doing it again.**

 **Off to the side, Enku looked like Kami (or the Devil equivalent) had come and saved him from a huge dishonour.**

 **However, when she turned, Rias' mouth twitched before a large, bright smile crossed her face.**

"She's going to be a handful when she's older..." Kakashi said under his breath.

 **Humming softly as she headed to her room, Rias couldn't be happier.**

 **From then onwards, Rias always found an excuse to leave the house and go meet up with Naruto. Initially, the crimson haired girl's parents scolded her for disappearing and worrying them but after a week or so, their protests stops; Rias frequently returned happier and unharmed.**

Hinata sighed, admiring Rias' courage. Back when the Hyuga heiress was smaller she too wanted to escape the house everyday to meet up with Naruto but the purple haired girl was simply too shy, too afraid to actually follow through with that thought.

 **Ultimately Lord and Lady Gremory accepted that whatever Rias was doing was making her happy and was not dangerous. All they asked was that their daughter not leave the limits of Lilith.**

 **Rias' time with Naruto was indescribable; whilst the blond was quite mature for his age, likely a result of living on the street at such a tender age, they still did things typical of kids.**

 **Playing, laughing, investigating. Rias and Naruto played every game they could, ate everything they wanted.**

 **And despite her young age, she was beginning to feel towards Naruto, something more than friendship, something more than mere camaraderie.**

 **She was…**

 **…falling for him.**

Jiraiya suddenly puffed his chest out proud of his godson for catching the heart of a beautiful woman like Rias.

Kakashi, too, eye smiled an aura of pride forming around the masked man.

Though Minato didn't say it to anyone, he too was proud of his son (years of learning under the watchful eye of a Super Pervert _did_ have its consequences after all).

"Maybe that's what I should do…the Hikaru Genji plan sure works wonders doesn't it?"

"Oh? If I'm not wrong Hikaru Genji ended up paying for his ways, didn't he Jiraiya?" Tsunade said dangerously as she cracked her knuckles.

The pigtailed woman promptly smacked Jiraiya in the back of the head.

"That's for perverting a perfect love story into one of your stupid schemes! Again! Don't you think I didn't read _your_ take on Minato and Kushina's story in Icha Icha Violence!"

 **"Ara ara, You look very happy, Rias!"**

 **Behind Rias, the real Himejima Akeno giggled into her hand whilst the aqua eyed girl was brushing her hair, a smile adorning her adorable face. Akeno and her were, as typical of them, sleeping together tonight.**

 **Akeno was the only one that Rias had talked to about Naruto. Rias wanted, with all her heart, to bring the blond, whiskered boy back to the Gremory Castle as either a servant (which would ensure that he would forever well fed) or even a member of her expanding peerage.**

 **However, to Rias' continual disappointment, Naruto refused her, a warm, sad smile on his face.**

"Ohhh, Naruto!"

 **Given that the whiskered pre-teen was just so loveable, Rias decided to forgive him for that one blip of his.**

 **"Thinking about your crush~" Rias' queen smirked teasingly, making the Gremory heiress blush brightly. Ever since Akeno had (unsurprisingly) found out about Rias' crush the black haired girl had continually teased her king.**

Sasuke groaned slightly at that; he didn't really want to hear any heart to hearts between two females nor did he want to hear about Naruto's love life.

He just wanted to learn about a way to bring his friend back.

Next to him, Sakura visibly bounced up and down in her seat with Kushina, the odd duo obviously wanting all the juicy gossip.

 **The teasing only escalated when Akeno found out that Rias was masquerading under her Queen's name.**

 **"Akeno… it's not like that." Rias tried to defend herself but with her best friend's personality, she knew that there was no way she could escape that easily.**

 **"I-it's not like that, Akeno!" Rias said, defending herself more out of habit then out of any genuine belief in her words.**

 **"Well, Rias…I can't wait to meet him…imagine what would happen when he found out why you are!" Akeno said, giggling again.**

"I get the feeling that this Akeno just wants to meet Naruto…" Sakura squealed as her hands grasped Kushina's their excitement reaching new levels.

 **"Oh? And who am I?" Rias said furiously, throwing a pillow at Akeno's face.**

 **"Stop teasing me, Akeno…and when you do meet Naruto-kun, don't treat him like a toy!"**

"Oh…I can be your toy if you want!"

Jiraiya was promptly kicked in the face for his comment.

 **While only twelve, Akeno was still extraordinarily attractive- arguably more attractive than Rias herself; despite being only twelve, Akeno was sporting breasts comparable with devils far older than her.**

Akeno's image suddenly appeared on screen, the males in the room suddenly felt a need to shift their current sitting positions to relieve some growing problems.

For Akeno, despite being a pre-teen, was surely one of the most attractive woman they had ever seen (though, due to the fact their significant others were present they wouldn't voice that opinion).

But, of course, the always single and occasionally ready to mingle Hatake Kakashi acted as the spokesmen to the male reading contingent.

"Maybe the Hikaru Genji plan does have merit, Jiraiya-sama."

 **Rias felt a little jealous towards her Queen who could capture the attention- and imagination- of everyone from just walking into a room with a soft (sometimes tantalizing suggestive) smile on her lips.**

 _She's certainty gotten our attention._

That was the collective thought travelling through all the men's minds.

 **Ufufufu…I didn't say anything about treating him like a toy, Rias. Are your just letting me know your** ** _deep, naughty_** **fantasies, Rias~! Akeno giggled. "But maybe you are right…I should take him for myself, who knows maybe if he were to fall in love with me, he would finally come to the castle~!"**

Kakashi leaned back in his seat, his eyes still very much trained on the TV. "Huh…I don't know if this girl is serious or not…"

 **Instantly a pillow smacked Akeno right in her perfect, teasing face, before Rias jumped onto her Queen's body and continued to hit her with the pillow. Not wanting to go down without a fight (her sadistic side coming to the surface), Akeno also grabbed a pillow, fighting back.**

 **The two girls continued to battle it out, though when they dropped onto the bed out of exhaustion, there was no clear victor.**

 **Feeling tired, Rias slowly began taking off her pyjamas; ever since she was a small girl, the crimson haired girl had always slept naked. It had become such a bad habit (according to her mother), that Rias could no longer sleep with clothes on.**

"A fine habit…why don't you have this habit, Tsunade-hime? I know I'm going to sleep naked from now on."

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a dirty look. "Shut up, you idiot!"

Meanwhile Kushina was blushing, Minato snickering beside her.

 _Maybe this is a habit all red heads have._

 **"Say…Akeno. If I were to tell Naruto-kun my real name tomorrow, will you be there with me?"**

 **"Tomorrow, eh…" Akeno murmured, looking at her King. "Do you really want the real Akeno there?"**

 **"Yes…I want you to be there tomorrow. No matter what it takes, no matter what it means, I want Naruto to come back here with me…and even if he refuses, I will use one of my pieces." Rias was serious; no matter what, she wanted Naruto by her side…he was someone important to her and Rias wanted the best for her friend.**

"Pieces?" Kakashi asked, the others in the room shaking their heads in confusion.

 **And Naruto's current living conditions were the furthest from 'best' there could be.**

 **Seeing the conviction of her King, Akeno could only nod in understanding. "Okay, Rias…I promise I will help you tomorrow. For I am your Queen, aren't i?"**

 **Rias nodded, glad that Akeno had obliged her selfish request.**

 ** _Tomorrow, Naruto-kun…your life will change for the better…_**

 **The devil duo drifted off to sleep, the blond haired boy never once leaving the mind of the red haired devil.**

 ** _(Midnight, Lucifer's Castle.)_**

"This better be a sex scene!"

Needless to say Jiraiya was promptly punched, this time his silver haired fan (who had snorted in agreement) joining him on the floor.

 **A long figure quickly moved through the corridors of the castle, a dark katana in hand.**

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"The target must be either Lucifer himself…or Rias!" Jiraiya murmured his brain swapping from its usually perverted state to its more calculating mindset.

The others nodded at the logic, their hearts twisted in worry as they urged Minato to continue.

 **His movements were purposely slow and he was silent enough that he had passed several busy areas of the building, undetected.**

 **Approaching the door, the mysterious figure sighed inaudibly. He had finally made it.**

 **Behind the door was where his target was located.**

"That's not good..."

 **Pushing the door, the figure quickly jumped forward onto the bed, katana raised maliciously.**

 **He was however, interrupted by a giant fireball flying towards him from a bright magic circle.**

There was a collective sigh of relief in the room.

 **Caught off guard, the figure jumped back, his right sleeve being burnt in the process.**

 ** _Maybe this mission isn't as easy as Master said…_**

 **Suddenly the light turned on, and the figure found himself face to face with one of the most powerful Peerages ever assembled.**

"A Peerage?"

The reading audience, once again, shook their heads in confusion.

 **At the head of it was no other than Sirzechs Lucifer, the leader of the Four Maou, his monstrous magical energy erupting from him, practically** ** _ordering_** **for his enemies to bow at his feet, to plead for mercy before him.**

"This must be Rias' brother," Minato said softly, before continuing on with the story.

 **"Who are you to attack my beloved sister in my home," Sirzechs asked, his voice cold but not loud.**

"He sure sounds like he cares a lot about his sister," Sasuke said softly, his respect for the Devil leader growing.

If there was one thing that the former avenger could appreciate it was the bond between siblings.

 **Earlier, Enku had felt a massive magical energy finding its way to the castle, the energy so dominating that the Pawn had been convinced that the Old Maou faction had decided (as some predicted) to attack.**

 **Upon being notified Sirzechs had assembled his peerage, ready for battle but now that he was here, looking at the figure from whence the monstrous energy originated and was surprised to find that it belonged-**

 **-to a** ** _child_** **.**

"This child better not be who I think it is…"

 **Rias and Akeno had woken up, upon the ruckus and were now shaking uncontrollably.**

 **The duo, whilst by no means weak, was so unused to the energy being casually shown off by their would-be assailant and the de facto leader of the Devil faction that they could not control their bodies.**

"A perfectly natural reaction," Sakura said, her mind flashing back to Team 7's first mission where Zabuza's Killing Intent had left the then-genins frozen footed.

 **Their attacker slowly tore off the burned sleeve of his jacket, reading his katana.**

 **"Uzumaki Naruto…it's an honour to meet with you, Sirzechs Lucifer…though it is a pity that we will part with you a sister short."**

"No…" Kushina said in horror as she looked at her husband.

However, it was someone else who comforted her.

"Kushina-san…it will be okay…Naruto-kun won't harm anyone, even if he was controlled," Hinata said, her voice soft yet strong.

 **Hearing the name, Rias' and Akeno's eyes snapped wide open and looked at the boy.**

 **The heiress of the Gremory family couldn't believe it; for the assailant, who was now showing his face, was no other than** ** _Naruto_** **, the same boy she had been friends with for months, who she had shared her secrets, her hobbies, her** ** _everything_** **with.**

"Anyone would be shocked..." Kushina said, her hand clutching her chest as she wished her son would stop, wished that Rias would be fine.

 **And the boy who possessed her heart.**

 **But, simultaneously, Rias realised that the Naruto before her was also not the Naruto she knew; gone was the happy smile, the knowing glances, the warm touches.**

 **For before her now was a killer, pure and simple.**

"You can't really blame her…just earlier that day Rias was playing with Naruto and now, he's trying to kill her," Tsunade said solemnly.

"Wait! Naruto doesn't know that he's friends with Rias because she's been under an alias the whole time!" Kushina said, sitting up straight.

"And when Naruto finds out who is actual target is he will stop," Minato said, his hand placed on his wife's shoulder in comfort.

 **"Who told you to kill my sister?" Sirzechs asked, his energy escalating on every word. "Tell me now, imposter, and your death will be swift and painless!"**

"This Sirzechs...he's definitely a man whose seen war...to be so logical, even when his sister is threatened."

 **"How…considerate of you, Lucifer-sama," Naruto said, as he took a fighting stance. Sirzechs couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that this** ** _child_** **was ready to fight.**

 **Silently the red haired man cursed whoever had cursed this child to do something like this, to take the life of another innocent.**

"When I find that silver haired man, there will be hell to pay," Kakashi said under his breath.

The others nodded, sharing the masked man's sentiment.

"And with that line of thinking it's unlikely this Sirzechs will try and kill Naruto," Tsunade added, her words doing wonders to assured the worried parents of one whiskered blond.

 **"Unfortunately for you, I won't say anything at all about my master," Naruto said as he suddenly disappeared from sight, reappearing in front of Sirzechs his blade swinging. Okita Souji, Sirzech's Knight, however was faster, blocking the attack with his own Katana. However, everyone-even the experienced and battle-hardened swordsman- was unprepared for Naruto's blade to suddenly crackle with electricity, cutting its way through Souji's blade.**

"T-that's my technique!" Sasuke exclaimed. To his knowledge he was the only person to be able to use the Chidori blade.

"Last time I checked, Naruto couldn't use lightening chakra," Kakashi said slowly. "But how could he…"

"The silver haired man," Minato interrupted, everyone's minds flashing back to the mysterious and obviously powerful man at the start of the chapter.

 **Seeing that the fight was about to turn messy, Beowulf quickly jumped into action, sending a powerful kick to the boy's stomach. Naruto flew straight out the window, to the garden of the castle. The peerage quickly brought out their wings to give chase, Enku staying to protect Rias.**

 **However, when Sirzechs jumped out of the window, he felt the familiar- and very unwelcome- feeling of Senjutsu pulsating from above him. Turning his head upward slightly, the red haired man's eyes widened slightly at the site of a massive swirling blue orb of energy zoning in on him.**

The audience collective winched, none louder than Sauske who had taken a Sejutsu-laced Rasengan to the chest before.

 **Bringing out his hand to block the attack, the leader of the Maou couldn't quite believe the force behind it and was, after a few moments of resistance, pushed down to the ground with his peerage.**

"The Rasengan does pack a punch, Sirzechs. Best you don't underestimate Naruto or you'll end up dead."

"Jiraiya…why is it that you feel it's necessary to give battle advice to a book?"

 **Luckily for the Maou, Bahamut had flown down to the boy, intent on biting the boy with his massive jaw. Naruto, however, quickly disappeared from his position, the orb going with him, leading to a collective sigh of relief.**

 **The relief, however, was short lived as Naruto suddenly reappeared above Bahamut, his hand risen towards the sky.**

"Naruto's never been that fast without Kurama's chakra...I wonder how he was able to disappear and reappear..." Kakashi murmured.

Minato, meanwhile, gripped the book tighter as his mind conjured up a possible explanation for Naruto's mysterious speed.

 **Suddenly, lightning began to course around the sky and when the blond boy brought his hand down, a massive bolt of lightning, shaped like a Kirin hit Bahamut's body straight on, a tumultuous 'boom' resonating around the castle.**

"The Kirin…but how did he set it up without heating the atmosphere?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

Kakashi shook his head, his years of experience in handling lightening chakra coming to the forefront. "Your Kirin, Sasuke, doesn't necessarily _need_ fire chakra to set it up…it just needs either thunder clouds to be in the sky already or a massive amount of chakra. Chakra which Naruto would have."

 **Bahamut's body crashed in the ground, hard, sending dirt and pieces of Earth flying everywhere. However, before anyone could come to the Rook's aid, Naruto had reappeared again before Macgregor.**

 **Cocking his hand back, Naruto landed a potent punch to the Bishop's stomach, the force so irresistible that its ensuing shockwave broke all the windows within a twenty foot radius.**

This time, all heads were turned towards Sakura and Tsunade upon the description of the technique Naruto had used.

The duo merely placed a look of utter innocence on their faces when the merely shrugged in a sort of 'I have no idea why you are looking at me' sort of way.

"What?"

Sasuke merely patted his shoulder and Jiraiya poked a distinct fist-shaped bruise on his head.

The innocent look on Sakura and Tsunade's face merely intensified.

 **Needless to say Macgregor was unconscious on the ground, no longer in fighting condition.**

 **Grayfia quickly cast a powerful ice spell, sending wave after wave of ice spears towards Naruto.**

"These abilities from the devils sound quite familiar to our's..."

 **However, the blond was simply too fast, evading every last cold, pointy weapons of death.**

 **Smirking, Naruto brought his hand together in front of his face to form an O shape. Breathing in deeply and then exhaling slowly, a simply gigantic fire Phoniex easily melted the ice and would have defeated Grayfia if not for Beowulf, Surtr and Souji who had protected their Queen with their bodies.**

"Fire chakra…it must have been helped by the Yonbi!" Sakura exclaimed, the ensuing battle completely enthralling her and the others.

"The technique, however, sounds like one of mine…one that Naruto definitely couldn't use whilst he was here," Sasuke added quietly.

 **"Beowulf, Sutr, Souji!" The strongest Queen of the Underworld screamed in horror, tears falling from her eyes. Grayfia quickly materialized a soft blanket of snow, to soften their descent and hopefully cool off their fallen bodies.**

 **She followed them to the ground and quickly began to use healing magic on their burnt bodies.**

 **From his spot, Sirzechs couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. A child, no older than Rias, had just taken out his entire peerage without a sweat.**

 **There was no way that this boy was normal; no child, no matter how talented, could possess power like this.**

Sasuke grunted, disagreeing with the red haired Maou. If anything Uchiha Itachi was proof that even pre-teens could be deceptively strong.

 **However, inside Sirzechs, another emotion was building up inside him which easily surpassed the red haired's sense of curiosity and wonder.**

 **Anger.**

 **Bringing out his hand, Sirzechs created a massive Ball of Destruction, shooting it at Naruto. The massive singularity of power connected with the blond's body, a minor earthquake as it made contact.**

"No!" Everyone screamed out, no one louder than Minato, Hinata and Kushina as the people in the room feared for the worst.

 **Across the Underworld, devils everywhere woke up from the tremor, some of the more curious ones questioning what had woken them up at such an ungodly (undevily) hour.**

 **Thinking that the assailant was taken care of, Sirzechs decided to go to ground to check on his peerage.**

 **"Lucifer-sama…I don't think we are quite finished…"**

 **Turning his head in shock, Sirzechs saw some kind of unholy ribcage, covered in what appeared to be purple flames had formed around Naruto, protecting the blond.**

The room drew in a collective gasp, as the TV flickered to life showing off the skeletal construct currently protecting Naruto.

"That's…"

"…my Susano'o. And my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan…" Sasuke finished, his eyes tightening into a fist before relaxing. "It seems, now, that we know where it went…"

 _At least it's in the hands of Naruto…I know he won't be abusing the power that it contains._

 **Even from afar, Sirzechs could also tell that Naruto's eyes had changed, tears of blood seeming to run down the blond's whiskered cheeks.**

"Now, that will scare anyone."

 ** _This child…this person is too strong!_**

 **There was no way Sirzechs could hold back now, not when this boy was intent on killing his beloved sister.**

 **Sirzechs would sooner die then let anyone harm his family.**

"A sentiment that we can all share…" Kakashi, said his respect for Sirzechs rising. "Because those who break the rules are trash…"

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," Sasuke and Sakura finished.

 **The two juggernauts slowly landed on the ground, Naruto's ribcage of an avatar, transforming into an upper body of a demonic Samurai warrior.**

 **The amount of magical power the blond was releasing was amazing; if Sirzechs didn't know better, he would say that he was facing one of his fellow Maou.**

 **However, just as the duo was charging their signature (and likely final) attacks, small footsteps rang out through the garden.**

 **Sirzechs' eyes widened in horror, as no other than his sister neared the imminent battleground.**

 **"PLEASE STOP!"Rias screamed, tears in her eyes whilst she ran towards the blond, Akeno and Koneko trailing behind her.**

Kushina's hand gripped her chest harder as she listened on, her feelings confused.

On the one hand, she certainly appreciated Rias' valiant effort to stop Naruto, to _save_ her son.

On the other, Kushina couldn't help but lament on Rias' rather stupid actions.

 **Sirzechs tried to scream out, tried to warn his sister, to tell her to** ** _stop_** **.**

 **But no matter what Rias wouldn't stop running.**

 **"PLEASE STOP, NARUTO-KUN!"**

 **Sirzechs' eyes widened at the implied revelation; Rias knew the boy. Looking around at his opponent, the red haired man saw Naruto's eyes widen in shock, skeleton slowly disappearing.**

 **"A-Akeno-chan…!" Naruto stuttered before he screamed out in anger. "What are you doing here, Akeno-chan? Get out of here now!"**

 **But suddenly something struck the blond.**

 **Sirzech's face.**

 **'Akeno-chan's' face.**

 **The resemblance was uncanny.**

 **It was almost like they were-**

 **-siblings.**

 **"You are Rias Gremory, aren't you?" Naruto asked, his tone quiet, though the anger was obvious behind it.**

"That's not good."

 **"Yes, Naruto-kun…I'm sorry I lied to you," Rias said, her head lowering in shame. "But please! Naruto-kun stop this…I don't want you to be like this…I want you to return to your normal self."**

"She must really care for Naruto to do that…or she's very stupid," Sakura said.

 **"N-NO! My mission is to kill you!" Suddenly the purple flames flared out again, but suddenly flickered out of existence.**

"The real Naruto-kun is fighting back…" Hinata said quietly, the others in the room nodding in agreement with the quiet girl.

 **Naruto's eyes began to change, began to flutter between its normal cerulean blue and crimson eyes with slits.**

"And Kurama is helping," Minato smiled at the mention of his roommate in the Shingami's stomach.

The Kyubi and the Yondaime Hokage had built something of a mutual respect for each other in their sixteen years of shared imprisonment.

"Go, Kyu- Kurama!" Kushina cheered. Whilst she had never really gotten along with the fox, unlike her husband and son (ironic, because she was the only one of the trio who was planned to be a Jinchuuriki from the start), she could certainly appreciate the sarcastic bastard now.

 **Naruto suddenly began screaming out in pain, as he clutched is head in agony before collapsing to the floor.**

 **"STOP HIM! Suddenly a deep demonic voice boomed from the blond haired boy. "He's being controlled! Stop Naruto now…I can't hold him for much longer!"**

"G-go Kurama-kun!" Hinata whispered, egging on her crush's burden-turned-friend.

 **Despite having no idea what was going on, Sirzechs didn't waste any time, racing to the downed boy, casting a sleeping spell on him.**

 **However, even though the blond boy was undergoing an inner battle of control he was able to break out of the tranquilizing spell, kicking Sirzechs in the stomach and rushing towards Rias, blade in hand.**

The gathered ninja cursed, hoping that both Naruto and Rias would come out of the ordeal unscathed.

 **Just as Naruto was about to complete the mission set by his mysterious master, however, an ice cell began to form around him, immobilizing Naruto.**

 **His body, struggled against the cell, trying to break free but before he could find freedom again, three figures appeared, placing their hands on the boy's soft blond hair.**

 **A giant magic circle appeared and within no time Naruto was, once again, drifting off to sleep.**

Everyone sighed in relief, glad that the Devils didn't have to take more drastic measures to stop their favourite blond.

 **Rias slowly made her way to the blond, hugging him tightly with tears streaming down her face when Grayfia finally melt down the ice prison Naruto was in.**

"Rias is truly a kind girl isn't she?" Tsunade said.

 **"Rias…Calm down, honey!" Venelana said, trying to comfort her daughter. "We should bring this boy inside to rest. I promise we won't hurt him!"**

 **Looking at her mother's kind eyes, Rias let go of her friend/crush so that her brother could carry him. With a nod, Sirzechs quickly flew into his bedroom, placing the blond there. Together with Grayfia, he began to search through Naruto's memories intent on destroying any link between the boy and this 'master' of his.**

"That's good…"

 **They didn't really have any reason to trust this boy but Rias' happiness was the only thing that mattered to them at the moment.**

"That's the end of the chapter…who wants to read the next?"

* * *

 **Read/Fav/ Follow and give me and lfonzo an idea of how you liked the reboot! ^.^**


End file.
